Load balancing appliances allow network traffic to be distributed in, among other things, a uniform manner, or in a manner that takes full advantage of network resources. In certain cases, the capacity of the servers or other suitable devices serviced by these load balancing appliances is exceeded. For example, an excessive number of users being serviced by a particular server may result in the capacity of the particular server being exceeded.